1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor system which provides an accurate and reproducible weight measurement of a material transported by a continuous conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a current need for measuring the weight of a material being transported on continuous conveyor belts. When the transported material is of a granular nature, such as grain, ore, coal and crushed aggregate etc., a belt speed, a flow rate of the conveyed material, a tension of the belt, an orientation of the weigh rollers, and an angle of the conveyor belt with respect to a level plane are all important factors in affecting the accuracy and reliability of weight measurement of the material. The disadvantage of present conveyor belt weighing systems is that they must be recertified whenever they are moved to another job site.